Keroro Gunso: Natsumi in Phoenotopia
by Flwefein
Summary: A strange occurrence in the middle of the night causes both Natsumi and Gale to end up in different worlds. Natsumi, being trapped in Castland, has to find a way to return back home in Pekopon, while Gale has to stay with the Keroro Platoon where they are all confused on whether it is actually Natsumi or not.


It was a normal summer day in the Hinata household, and our favourite dumb sergeant Keroro was just playing the game of Phoenotopia while his fellow platoon members were just chilling out. However, later that night, a mysterious portal opened in Natsumi's room, and when she woke up, she was completely shocked to see what was going to happen.

"Wha...what the hell is that thing?!", Natsumi said. "Fuyuki?! Mum?! Anyone else?!"

While Natsumi was concerned about the portal, there pops out a mysterious girl with pink hair, who was actually from the game Keroro played. Natsumi was quite sure that Keroro was behind all of this mess.

"Help, what is happening to me?!", the girl shouted.

"Who are you and where do you come from?!", Natsumi shouted back.

However, things were way too late and both the girl and Natsumi changed worlds. The portal then closes, and the girl falls on Natsumi's bed. The next morning, she wakes up, and notices that everything is much different from her original home.

"Just, where am I? And how and why did I get here?", said the girl worryingly.

When the girl went out of the bedroom and was going down the stairs to look around the house, Keroro stared at her as if she was unknown to the Hinata family.

"Natsumi-dono? Is that you?", said Keroro.

The girl stared at Keroro, and she then screams and constantly hits Keroro, thinking that it was the toad from the Duri Forest.

"Stupid frog! Get outta my way!", screamed the girl.

When the girl was finished beating Keroro, she went off and only let the green frog lie on the ground helplessly.

"I have a feeling that girl might be Natsumi-dono", said Keroro.

However, Keroro thought to himself that it was obvious the girl he was attacked by was Natsumi, so he runs to the girl in question to check and see if it's actually her or not.

"Hi there, whoever you are. I was wondering if you were Hinata Natsumi", Keroro asked. "If you don't know who I am, I'm the Gamma Planetary System, the 58th Planet, Space Invasion Army Tactics Platoon Leader, Sergeant Keroro!"

"Sergeant...Keroro?", the girl asked. "Well, my name is Gale, and I come from a distant world far away called Castland. It's not around here in case you're wondering, but I come from a game called Phoenotopia"

"Phoenotopia? That name sounds familiar!", Keroro said. "It's that indie game about saving people from evil aliens, right?"

"Yes, and I come from there", said Gale.

"Great, I will now tell my soldiers about this! Welcome to Pekopon AKA Earth, my new subordinate!"

"Thanks, I guess...", said Gale nervously while blushing.

Keroro then introduces Gale to his members, but Gale feels uncomfortable because the frogs remind her of those Toads she often sees.

"Everybody, I will introduce you Gale. She is from the game Phoenotopia, and is our replacement of Natsumi-dono. Dunno how long she will stay here, but maybe until Natsumi-dono comes back from the afterlife", says Keroro.

"Excuse me Keroro, but are you stupid or something?", asked Giroro angrily. "YOU PLAYED A GODDAMN GAME LAST NIGHT AND LET A STRANGER IN THIS HOUSE?!"

"You have zero chill, my friend", replied Keroro. "Even if she looks like Natsumi-dono, she doesn't cause harm that much, especially during battles".

When Gale sees Giroro, she runs to him because she saw him as a pretty cool person.

"You look pretty cool with that scar on your face. Is that a tattoo or something?", asked Gale.

"What? Eh...no. No, it's not", answered Giroro.

"Oh ok, then. Like, almost everyone are the same looking as Keroro. I don't know how I ended up here, but I think someone has messed up with the dimension system", Gale said. "I'm just wondering what Natsumi is up to..."

Meanwhile in a dimension far away, Natsumi wakes up to only notice that she was been sent to a different world other than Pekopon.

"What is this place?", asked Natsumi. "Is this supposed to be the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter?"

Suddenly, Natsumi could hear a faint voice, shouting: "Welcome to Panselo!" at the top of their lungs. She got scared when she heard that, and she sees that everyone around her are just staring.

"What are you looking at?", Natsumi asked.

Meanwhile back at the Hinata Residence, where an ongoing situation is stirring up, the four other Keroro Platoon members including Gale look into Kururu's computer, exposing something more obvious about the truth behind the world collisions.

"Well, it appears that the computer Keroro was playing Phoenotopia with had an illegal chip implanted inside, and it caused a major world collision between Castland and Pekopon", commentated Kururu.

"You could say, a technical difficulty?", Mois asked.

"But for real Kururu, is there a way we can save Nee-chan?", asked Fuyuki worryingly.

"Sure", answered Kururu. "But I am afraid that it will take a lot of time to get the two girls back to where they came from since these incidents only happen at night"

"Well, I never asked to be in another world full of stupid frogs.", Gale said. "Even if Giroro would think that I was Natsumi, why would I even care?"

"Well Gale, you and Natsumi both seem to have some things in common", Giroro said.

"Well, it's time to save Natsumi-dono and get Gale-dono back to Panselo!", shouted Keroro. "I call it...Operation: NatsuGale!

Meanwhile in the Duri Forest, we can see Natsumi defeating all the Toads she gets attacked by out of frustration. She is trying to find a way to get out of the world and return back home, but there is no place where she can hide.

"God-fucking-damnit!", Natsumi yelled. "If only that stupid frog never came here then my life would've been so much better!"

After a long journey throughout the kingdom, Natsumi feels very tired as the sun has already gone down, and she sleeps in the ruins far away. Unknown to her, a swarm of aliens known as the Stellanites appear above Natsumi, and are ready to abduct the citizens of Panselo. However, when Billy, one of the Stellanites sees Natsumi lying on the ground, thinking it is Gale, he takes with her to the ship and fly to outer space. A few hours later, she wakes up.

"Ugh...where am I?", asked Natsumi. "Hey, what the?!"

"Hah! Gale, it looks like you have woken up to see your abandoned friends!", Billy said.

"I'm not Gale, I'm Hinata Natsumi for fuck's sake!", yelled Natsumi.

"Oh righty then...Natsumi", said Billy.

Meanwhile at night, the Keroro Platoon try to create a portal that can send the girls to their own places again. It seems like everyone are desperate into getting her back.

"We have to bring back Na-chi before things are too late!", screamed Tamama. "Gunso-san, please do something!"

"It doesn't have anything to do with Keroro-kun as whole", said Dororo.

"Well, it has nothing to do with you either because you're just a number zero", Keroro insulted.

"You're so mean, Keroro-kun!", whimpered Dororo in his Trauma State.

"Everybody, just shut your damn mouths up!", yelled Giroro. "This is a serious situation, and we have to rescue Natsumi before it's too late!"

After Giroro yelled at both of the frogs, Mois, Gale and Kururu still worked on to get the portal finished as always.

"Ku~, ku ku ku. The portal is soon finished", Kururu said.

"There are only a few things we need to fix then", Mois said.

"Sorry for interrupting, but isn't Angol Mois a French word, referencing Nostradamus' prophecy?, Gale asked.

"It's none of your business!", Mois shouted.

"Woah, chill out sis", said Gale. "No need to be so rude"

Back to the ship in Castland, Natsumi tries to escape from the Stellanite aliens, running on the long corridor until eventually tripping. She tries to get up again, but is already exhausted and nearly dehydrated. Now, back to Pekopon.

"Is the portal opening?", Tamama asked.

"As far as we've got, the answer seems to be a yes", Kururu replied.

"Oh boy, this is going to be so much fun!", says Keroro while grabbing and eating some popcorn.

Meanwhile back at the Stellanite ship, Natsumi gets brutally and violently beaten by the guards for trying to escape, and then gets thrown out of the ship with blood spurts out of her nose and mouth. She falls from outer space and finally falls down to the Old Ruins where almost nothing is possible. When Natsumi gets up, she starts coughing up blood, and is really helpless.

"I cannot believe something so insane had to be done to me like this. What kind of mentality is this?", said Natsumi in her mind while tears are running down her eyes. "Why can't people just be happy together?"

Suddenly, a portal appears above Natsumi, and we can see Keroro's hand trying to get to her.

"Here, Natsumi-dono! You can return home again!", said Keroro.

"Huh? Stupid frog?", Natsumi thought.

Gale then falls down to the Old Ruins, and helps Natsumi to touch Keroro's hand, and Natsumi finally returns to Pekopon.

"Thank you and goodbye!", shouted Gale while waving at Natsumi until the portal closes.

When Natsumi and Keroro returned back to Pekopon thanks to the portal, the others all cheered for them, and were glad to see Natsumi come back.

"Oh, Nee-chan! I thought you would never gonna make it!", cried Fuyuki while hugging Natsumi.

"Oh, thanks Fuyuki. I thought I would never gonna make it either", said Natsumi back.

"Oh well, looks like a day has been saved once again", Dororo said.

Kururu then takes the chip out of the computer where Keroro was playing Phoenotopia, and Keroro seals it back to the Kero Ball.

"Now, the only thing we have to do left is to take care of Natsumi and fix her bruises and wounds", said Mois.

Well, it looks like the day has been finished, and Natsumi was sent to her bedroom to be taken care of by Mois (in her nurse uniform, of course). Meanwhile, Gale is continuing to fight the evil across Castland in order to save her people from the antics of the aliens abducting them.


End file.
